Mami and Kyoko's First Kiss
by Villain84
Summary: Kyoko invites Mami to the fair with her and the rest of the Sakura family. Fluff ensues. KyouMami. Based on The Different Story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Madoka Magica. I do not profit from this.**

**Personal Comments:** I read _Madoka Magica: The Different Story_, and really liked it, and it turned me into a KyouMami shipper.

I thought about having this end with Kyoko and Mami going back to Mami's apartment to spend the night, and maybe having a cameo from Oriko and Kirika, but it was late when I wrote this and had to go to bed.

* * *

><p>"TIRO FINALE!"<p>

Mami pulled the trigger on her massive gun and the witch disappeared in a cloud of flame.

"Sweet! Way to go Mami!" Kyoko cheered as the barrier disappeared.

"Thanks," Mami smiled. "I think that's all of them for today." She tossed Kyoko the grief seed. This one was hers, according to their tallies.

"Hey Mami," Kyoko said. "I was thinking. Tomorrow night me and my family are going to the fair. You wanna come?"

Mami paused for a moment to think. Inside, her heart just leapt five stories in the air.

"I'd love to," She replied almost immediately.

"Great!" Kyoko squeaked. "I'll text you where to meet us and at what time." And with that, they both turned and went off in their separate directions toward home, both excited for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The fair was wonderful. So many fun-looking rides and games and foods and the like. Mami had never been to such an event before. Mitakihara had fairs, but nothing like this. The crowd was bustling to get to all the cool attractions.<p>

Everyone in the Sakura family was happy to see her. Kyoko's little sister, Momo even ran up to Mami to give her a hug. Her mom gently scolded her, but Mami did not mind. She thought it was cute, and she was happy that Momo liked her so much already.

Kyoko explained to Mami that there were a handful of attractions that the family visited every year, such as one roller coaster, the carrousel, and the ringtoss game, and that the family usually stayed late for the fireworks before going home. Mami enjoyed each of these events. The carnival food was delicious as well. There were a few more fun rides they all enjoyed together.

Eventually, there were a few kiddie rides that Momo wanted to go on. Mrs. Sakura offered for Mami and Kyoko to go off on their own to a few more rides.

Kyoko explained to Mami that normally she would have stayed with Momo for some of these rides, just to watch her. It was cute seeing her little sister on these rides and nostalgic for herself.

This time, however, she decided to take the high road, and urged Mami to check out some more grown-up rides with her. She took Mami's hand and pulled her towards the haunted house. Her dad called after them to meet up at the fireworks.

The haunted house was a just okay. The plastic and paper ghosts and ghouls were certainly not as scary as some of the horrors they've encountered while fighting witches.

They took silly photos with each other in the Photo Booth. They spun around on the big spinner, went to war on the bumper cars, They also managed to knock down some cans at the ball-tossing game. The girls even decided to be a little naughty and stole two cans of beer (though Mami was sure to leave the money for it). At the mallet-swing game, Kyoko managed to ring the bell, and won a giant plushie of... Kyubey? Both girls got a laugh out of that.

* * *

><p>Finally, the two found themselves seated together on the Farris Wheel.<p>

"Hey, are there any boys that you like?" Mami asked.

Kyoko blushed momentarily. The question seemed to come out of nowhere. "Wh... where did that come from?"

"Well, a lot of girls talk about boys they like with each other, right?" Mami smiled. "Like with me... there's this one boy at my school, Nara Shikamaru. He's top of my class. Really smart and really cute."

"Hmph," Kyoko tried to force a laugh.

"So how about you? Are there any boys you think are cute?"

Kyoko was silent for a moment. Should she tell Mami the truth? Were they close enough friends? How would she react. What if she was against her kind of people?

"Kyoko? What is it? You can tell me." Mami looked concerned for her friend. She was starting to fear that perhaps she crossed a line. But what harm could come from talking about boys? She thought that by now they were close enough to be discussing such things.

Finally, Kyoko took a breath. "Mami, I'm just gonna come out and say it. I like girls, alright?"

Mami's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm a lesbian." Kyoko slouched a little and huffed. The truth was out. She waited for Mami's response.

"Oh... wow." Mami still seemed shocked at the revelation.

"That's it? Just wow?" Kyoko huffed. She quickly realized she was getting out of control and calmed herself down. "Sorry. It's just... you're the first person outside my family I told this to. How do you feel knowing that?"

"Well..." Mami thought hard for a second. She knew she had to choose her words carefully. The last thing she wanted to do was to upset her friend who just trusted her with such a personal secret. "...I think more than anything I'm surprised. I've never known a gay person before."

Kyoko continued to stare and Mami, still waiting for more explanation.

"I-I don't have any problems with gays. I mean, nobody has any right to tell you who to love, right?"

This brought a smile to Kyoko's face. "Thanks Mami." She slid closer to her friend and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. "I was hoping you'd be understanding. I was so afraid of what you'd think of me after I told you."

"This doesn't change anything, Kyoko," Mami replied, returning the hug. "You're still my friend and magical girl partner."

"Thanks." After a minute the girls broke apart.

"I'll admit though," Mami said. "For a long time, I've considered it the norm for girls and boys to be together. Me, I always thought if I were to date anyone, I thought it would be a boy. I never really thought that much about what it would be like to be with another girl. Talking about it with you... I suddenly wonder what it would be like." She glanced out the window of the Farris Wheel to glance down at the carnival below.

Kyoko looked her over as she processed that information. "Well, ya know what? Would you... like to, I don't know... give it a try maybe?"

Mami turned back to her, clearly confused.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want to be awkward or anything here, but... would ya like to try being with another girl?"

Mami was silent, still somewhat confused.

"What if... what if I kissed you?"

For the second time, Mami's eyes widened in surprise and she blushed. She was speechless.

"Eh, you're right. It was a stupid idea. Forget it." Kyoko crossed her arms and scotted away a few inches, looking out the window again.

"No no! I don't think it's stupid," Mami insisted, scooting closer to Kyoko. "It's just... are you saying you find me attractive Kyoko?"

"Uh... yeah. I am. You're very pretty. I... um..."

"And another thing, have you had your first kiss yet?"

"Uh... no."

"Me either. So we'd be each other's first kiss."

"I guess so."

"So. You sure you want to do this?" Mami scooted a little closer to Kyoko.

Kyoko turned back to her. "You really want to?"

"Sure. If you want to."

"Totally! I'm up for it!"

"Alright then."

The two girls faced each other, bracing themselves for a moment. Mami's topaz eyes stared deep into Kyoko's ruby eyes. They each licked their lips, took a deep breath, and leaned in towards each other, slowly closing their eyes as they did so. Their noses brushed pas each other, finally, their lips met.

Kyoko's lips were soft and smooth. They both pulled back for a brief moment to look into each other's eyes, letting the moment sink in. They let it sink in that this was the girl they had just had their first kiss with.

Mami had not experienced this kind of intimacy with anyone before. She found herself wanting more. She leaned down again and kissed Kyoko again, this time holding it for longer.

She reached her arms around Kyoko, placing one hand on the back of her head, the other on her back between her shoulder blades. She pulled her lover in closer.

Kyoko placed one hand on Mami's shoulder, the other on the back of her head, pulling her closer herself.

Mami continued to rub her lips against Kyoko's, even proceeding to suck on them. She could feel and taste grease from some of the foods they had enjoyed earlier.

It was a thrilling experience for Mami. It was as if all the loneliness she had experienced the past year and a half melt away, now it was just her and Kyoko. She felt that as long as she could keep kissing Kyoko, as long as she could hold her in her embrace, that nothing would ever harm her again, she would never be alone again.

She felt Kyoko's tongue poking at her lips. At their next opening, Kyoko's tongue slid into her mouth. She was surprised by this action, and was tempted to pull away out of shock, but she still held Kyoko close, slipping her own tongue in.

Finally, after a good two minutes, the two of them pulled apart for a breather, and looked into each others eyes once more.

"That was wonderful," Mami said panting heavily.

"Yeah. You were amazing too. Thanks."

"Yes. Thank you for that."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"So, would you like to go out on a date sometime?" Kyoko asked.

"I'd love to," Mami replied.


End file.
